Yay For Cheesy Romance
by Nenfea
Summary: A one-shot set after the first book and without having read any of the others. Michael and Mia get together by an unusual set of circumstances. Rating just in case.


Hiya! This is my first try at a Princess Diaries fic and also my first one shot. Please review it, I'll actually try to edit and adjust this one based on comments, since there won't be other chapters. It's really cheesy, really sappy and really kinda corny, so if you don't like that kind of thing, don't read it. I'm also trying double spacing my fics for the first time, so see if you like that any better. Also, sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been a tad busy and I just started writing something that isn't a ff, so I can't really post that. I've started the next chapter of Dumbledore's Folly, but I don't think it will be up soon. Please be kind on this one, it only wants to be loved! Anyway, on with the show.

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the people from the Princess Diaries. They belong to Meg Cabot, probably partly to Disney and a couple other people. I wouldn't mind owning Michael though. I'm in a Michael phase right now.

Michael's POV

Mia's coming over again. Why me? Why does she have to choose my little sister to be her best friend? There are billions of people in the world, and out of all of them she had to choose Lilly. And why can't they sleepover at her house ever? Is there something wrong with her house? It's not that I don't like seeing Mia, quite the contrary actually. It's more the whole thing about being almost completely ignored by her, and having my heart ripped out because I know we'll never get together. I mean, how many successful relationships are there between a girl and her best friend's older brother? None that I can think of. Note to self-remember to forget shirt in room, she blushes a lot when I do. It's not the best of reactions, but at the moment I'm taking whatever I get. Hmm, I think I'm getting an idea for a song. Must go write it down before I forget it.

Mia's POV

I'm going over to Lilly's in twenty minutes. I don't know why, but I hope Michael isn't wearing a shirt. Actually I do know why. He's the hottest guy I know. And probably the only one who has seen me in my pajamas, other than Mr. Gianini who really doesn't count. I guess I should get ready to go.

20 Minutes Later

I walked up to Lilly's front door and rang the bell. I don't know why I bother anymore, as I'm close enough to be the Moscovitz's second daughter.

"Lilly get the door!" I heard Michael bellowing.

"Shut up, I'm going!" she screamed back. The door flew open. "Sorry about the idiot, he's really mad about something. Maybe Crackhead's subscribers went down, or his attempts to hack into the Pentagon's computer system failed."

"His WHAT?"

"That's just my latest theory as to what he does in his room all the time,"

"Oh," I laughed, but was slightly disappointed. If he was mad about something he would probably spend the night locked in his room. No shirtless dude for me tonight. Why did my crush have to be so anti-social?

"Come on Mia, I need you to help me work on my next episode. I know what it's going to be about, but I need you to help me research. Then we can watch Bend it Like Beckham." Great. More "Lilly Tells it Like it Is." I really can't get into the research part quite as much as she does. Why she cares so much about Voltaire and wants to do an entire show on him is beyond me. That's right, an entire show. Excuse me; I go to my death by boredom.

Michael's POV

OK that was a really really really really bad song. I didn't even get a chance to show off in front of Mia because I was writing it (that's right folks, I show off for Mia. Newsflash isn't it?). Lilly just mad them go sit around and research Voltaire. Who cares about Voltaire? And why do they have to research in Lilly's room? That's like, the only place in the entire house I'm not allowed to go. Mom and Dad have this thing about "personal space" so we're not allowed into each other's rooms. At least this way Lilly will never find out about that stupid song I just wrote. I don't mean to call Mia stupid, but most people would be able to tell who they were about. Maybe she just doesn't want to figure out who they're about because she hates me. Excuse me while I go drown myself in a cold shower. Ok, I'm not that depressed, a hot shower.

Mia's POV

Ok, so I didn't die, it's actually kind of fun. Why is it that everything is so fun at Lilly's house, even if I would hate it at mine? Even extremely embarrassing moments. So I was thirsty and I had to get some water. I leave Lilly's room and walk down the hall. Just as I'm passing the door opens and Michael walks out and right into me. And he was only wearing A TOWEL! That's right folks, a half naked Michael Moscovitz walked into me.

Michael-LILLY! Watch where you're going! Oh! Thermopolis? Sorry I didn't notice it was you.

Me-yeah, I could tell (yay! Something intelligent!)

Michael-Sorry about that, I didn't mean to hurt you.

Me-It's ok, but I would suggest you don't continue standing there like a stunned hyena.

Michael-Why? Maybe I like being a stunned hyena.

Me-Well, unless you want me to see when your towel falls down (please say yes, please say yes...Bad Mia! Don't think like that!)

Michael starts humming "I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt and doing what he calls "groovin'".

I blush furiously.

Me-Stop it. Do you want your sister to come out here and be eternally blinded by seeing you with no towel on?

Michael-well, I guess not. But if it weren't for her Thermopolis, you would have to be very afraid.

Then he walks away. I mean, what did he mean by that? WHAT? I'm going crazy. Help me.

Michael's POV

Why did I just say that? I sounded like a perv. She probably hates me now. It was better when she ignored me. But she blushed, and she didn't say she was completely disgusted by me. Maybe she likes me! Ok, my life is way too dependent on Mia. I need to get my mind off her. Singing! Singing is good. Wait, all my songs are about her. Petty annoyances! Well, I guess I'm reduced to watching chick flicks until I am struck with sudden inspiration for Crackhead.

40 Minutes Later

So I'm just sitting here, minding my own business and watching 10 Things I Hate About You when Mia comes into the living room. Firstly, her hair is done up very nicely in some sort of girly French twist thing with a few strands hanging out to frame her face. Secondly, she is wearing something that looks like Britney Spears designed it. Very clingy and tight so that you can see everything underneath (apparently Mia's finally developed breasts) and not much of it. Ok, not quite that bad, but very sexy all the same. So, she comes in looking amazing and this slight hint of perfume comes in with her. Not overwhelming, like some of the sluts at school, but very graceful and charming. Then she walks over to the couch and sits in my lap. I'm kind of wondering where this is coming from, as Mia does not do things like this when I notice that her face is cherry red.

"Thermopolis?" I ask, using her last name out of habit. "Are you ok?" she nods and gulps. I can see her sweating a little and her eyes dart around the room. I suddenly get this crazy impulse. I lean up and the whole world seems to spin as I kiss her. Not much of anything, not like the make-out fest going on in the movie, but a gentle, polite kiss to show her how I feel.

Oh my god. I just kissed Mia.

Mia's POV

Oh my god! Michael just kissed me! And I guess I kissed him back! Maybe this stupid dare isn't so bad after all. Michael leans back for a moment and looks at me. "Mia". OMG! He called me MIA! "I really really like you. I can understand completely if you hate me, but please just be brutally honest in what you say next," I stared at him for a moment, waiting to wake up. Usually me dreams involve less blushing and more making out, but this could never happen in real life. "Mia?" he looks into my eyes and I know it's real.

"I feel the same way completely," I whisper. Then came the snogging session of epic proportions. Partway through Lilly decided to some down to see if I've finished my dare. (Sit on Michael's lap for five minutes. Where she comes up with these I'll never know) and nearly throws up all over us.

"Ok, I wanted you two to stop running in circles and get together, but I did not want to be scarred for life by this!" she yelled as she hid her eyes. I slid off Michael's lap and grinned at her.

"What can I say? Yay for cheesy romance!"


End file.
